Rise of the Sun
a special from Frost clans begin by Flameheart Chapter 1- Foxey "Sunstar!" Sunstar padded out of his den to the center of the clearing. "Hello, Ivyflower! How was hunting today?" His mate purred. "Lovely. Leafpaw caught a humongous thrush, look!" Sunstar gazed proudly at his daughter's fine catch. "That is lovely. Good job, Leafpaw", he touched his nose to hers, and signaled her to put it in the prey pile. "Who are you taking out next?", Ivyflower inquired. Sunstar tipped his head. "I guess...Gorsepaw?" "Okay! I'll ask Leafpaw to help me tidy up camp.", she took a horrifying glance at her surroundings. Many leaves were scattered around. "That's good. Hey Gorsepaw! Your turn to hunt!", the striped tom stood up, and pranced excitedly to his father. "Where will we be hunting today?" "By the stream. Let's see if we can catch quick minnows." After they left, Ivyflower rounded up Leafpaw and they began picking up the leaves. Brightpaw sighed, regardful of the fact that no one would notice her. They never did. Her kind mother always spent time with sensible Leafpaw, and her courageous father was always teaching brave Gorsepaw his tactics. No one ever noticed her. Well except Leafpaw when she wasn't occupied with mother-daughter time with Ivyflower. All she would do all day, was sit uselessly in the spot where the sun would shine brightest in the SunClan camp, waiting for attention she'd never recieve. --- It was evening and the last of the patrols were back. The prey was plentiful, according to Leafpaw. A rabbit, thrush, and two mice. The silver she cat grabbed the rabbit (hoping no one would mind), and set it down next to Brightpaw. The golden tabby smiled. Leafpaw smiled back, kindly. Gorsepaw started munching on the thrush Leafpaw had caught earlier, and her parents...they weren't eating the mice left for them. Leafpaw pretended she was eating along with Brightpaw, actually eavesdropping. "We had more in Froststar's Clan.", she heard her mother's hushed mew. "So you are saying you want to go back to her?", Sunstar snapped. "No.", Ivyflower flinched. "I'm just...wouldn't it be better if there were more of us?" Her father sighed. "Cats will join us if they want to." After they went to their den, with prey, Leafpaw choked. "Are you okay?!", Brightpaw stood up. "I'm fine. Just swallowed too much than I can handle", Leafpaw whispered. But she had. And now, she wondered...what were her parents planning? Chapter 2-Flameheart Gorsepaws P.O.V "Gorsepaw!" Gorsepaw whipped around at the call of his name with the voice of Sunstar to find his father and..Leafpaw with him. he wondered why no one payed attetion to Brightpaw they did back in Frostclan. Gorsepaw almost wanted to ask why they ignored Brightpaw after sunclan was formed. but her knew better than to speak about Frostclan. "yes father?" Gorsepaw asked almost wanting to snap at his father for ignoring the daughter that looked just like him. "Take Leafpaw hunting with you bring back any loner its only you two because i'll be busy thinking and Ivyflower is resting. "You forgot about Brightpaw?!" '' Gorsepaw snapped at his father. "Bright..paw?....oh..no" Sunstar said he turned to his daughter an called her over Brightpaw scrambled over instantly Sunstar explianed Gorsepaw will help with her fighting skills while Leafpaw with her hunting Brightpaw looked overjoyed to finally be noticed. The day was going well brightpaw had learned to fight s Leafpaw gtwiftly. Leafpaw said she had caught a squirrel on her first hunt all was goign well untilt hey heard a yowl with the voice of.....Brightpaw! Leafpaw and Gorsepaw darted towards the sound to find Brightpaw Face-to-Face with a loner. This loner was a she-cat pitch-black a white stripe the went from between her eyes to the tip of her tail she had yellow eyes and Badger-like claws. "Dont attack my sister!" Gorsepaw yowled he leaped onto the loner clawing her back. leafpaw grabbed ehr tail and yanked it. "Stop! I heard about Sunclan and came to join!" the loner yowled making the three apprentices stop at once. "You came to join sunclan? then why is there another cat scent with you?" Leafpaw asked its was true there was another cat scent. "Crow you can come out" The loner said a small she-cat the was gray with one black and white paw came out of the bushes she had blue eyes. "Are you sure its safe Badger?"Crow asked flicking her tail to the three apprentices. "We was only trying to defend our ''Territory!"Leafpaw snapped at the two loners. *Later at camp yes badger and crow is joining the clan* Badger from this day forward you ill be called Badgerpelt! crow from this day forward you will be called Crowwing!" Sunstar said to the newly named warriors of Sunclan "Bagderpelt! Crowwing!Badgerpelt! Crowing!"The small group of cats Chantedyes this was gorsepaws home the clan was growing fast..'' his'' clan was growing fast..yes this is sunclan but little did they know...more cats await them Chapter 3-Foxey Brightpaw's P.O.V Brightpaw sat in the center of the camp, miserably licking at the wounds on her face. She had done something wrong again. She had attacked loners who wanted to join, and gave a bad impression. "That's a great catch, Crowwing! You may deposit your catch on they prey-pile.", Ivyflower purred. Great. Now she's complimenting cats who battled me., she thought bitterly. Sunstar joined her with Badgerpelt and the four broke into deep conversation. Brightpaw turned and looked at they prey-pile, which contained Badgerpelt's mouse and Crowwing's magpie. I can catch better than that She blatantly stalked out of the camp entrance, in the direction that Ivyflower could see her. No reaction. --- About 2 hours, still no catch. "Come on!", Brightpaw hissed. Those new "warriors" must've chased all the prey away.. A rustle sounded in the bush in front of her. She gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. She slunk low, her tabby fur nearly brushing the forest floor. A second later, she pounced and snapped the vole's spine. She couldn't believe it. Sunstar and Ivyflower would surely recognize her catch and certainly praise her. "Woof!" Brightpaw looked over her shoulder, and saw a pack of mangy mutts, glaring at her, slobber hanging from their tongues. With a frightened yelp, she turned and ran as if the world depended on it. But she refused to let go of the vole. --- "What's going on-WHOA!", Gorsepaw yowled as the dogs followe her-into camp. Immediately, Badgerpelt and Crowwing seized up, knocking the two brown mutts on the head. Sunstar and Ivyflower joined, slashing at the dogs. Brightpaw saw her father take on seemingly leader of the pack. Ivyflower yelped, and slipped underneath the dog's paws. It's eyes glinted, and it snapped it's teeth. Before Brightpaw did anything, Leafpaw lunged and pushed the dog away. Mother and daughter were fighting side by side. Gorsepaw was pinning down younger dogs, probably puppies and she, Brightpaw? What was she doing? Nothing besides watching her family's life on the line, is the correct answer. Determined to make herself feel useful, Brightpaw grabbed a pawful of acorns and began flinging them, the nuts barely hitting the dogs. One, however, did end up hitting Sunstar's head. He didn't notice, but after that, Brightpaw stopped. Suddenly, a leading bark sounded, and pretty soon, several dogs grabbed the remaining prey from SunClan's prey-pile and left the camp with it. The pack leader gave one last warning growl over his shoulder before he left. Everyone was battered, exhausted, and injured. Slowly, Sunstar turned...to Brightpaw. The golden tabby looked up, hoping to see pity or at least some emotion in her father's eyes. But what she recognized was...anger? No. Far worse than that. Chapter 4-Flameheart After Brightpaw saw the rage in Sunstars eyes he turned away Brightpaw put her vole in the pile refusing to eat after what she had done sunster sent out a hunting patrol with his mate and kits..almost all his kits he turned and sent Brightpaw to the apprentices den little did she know what was going to happen at moon high "Let all cats old enough for their pelts to blend with the sunlight gather beneath sunrock for a clan meeting!" sunstar yowled Today we have two new warriors" what? if Brightpaw heard him correctly did he just say? two? not three? "Gorsepaw, Leafpaw stepped forward" Leafpaw stepped but Gorsepaw stayed for a moment flicking his gaze at brightpaw Sunstar let out a sigh "Come as well Brightpaw" the two stepped forward to join Leafpaw "I sunstar leader of Sunclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices for they have trained hard in the ways of your noble code and i commend them a warriro in your turn, Leafpaw,gorsepaw,.....brightpaw" do you promise to uphold the warrior code protect and defend your clan even at the cost of you lives?" Gorsepaw spoke for them all "We do" "then by the powers of starclan i gave your warrior names Gorsepaw from now on you will be called Gorsewhisker,Leafpaw from this day forward you will be called Leafshade, Brightpaw.....You wil be named...Brightmist "Brightmist! Leafshade! Gorsewhisker!" the next day Brightmist was patroling she scented loner not wanteding to make the same mistake again she called"whos there?! i can smell you!" Two cats stepped out of the bushes "We mean no harm we came to join sunclan the news spread swiftly I'm amber and this is falcon" amber was a flame-colored she-cat what a white chest and stomach with blue ears and a torn ear part of her tail wa sscarred to where the fur would never grow back. Falcon was a Blond tom with brown on him and green eyes "Follow me" bright mist said calmly but the she realized.....Amber was expecting kits "Amberflame! Falcontalon! Mothpelt!" Brightmist had found Mothpelt on the way home turns out the she-cat was a former medicine cat but her clan was destroyed by towlegs. Brightmist was on a patrol with Gorsewhisker and Falcontalonuntil she was attacked by a cat it smelled like.....Dapplecloud? Chapter 5-Foxey Gorsewhisker was finally a warrior as were Leafshade and Brightmist. He had needed to remind Sunstar, else Brightmist wouldn't have became a warrior that day. Why were parents so stupid? "SUNSTAR!", a shriek sounded. Brightmist! "What happened?", Gorsewhisker asked. "Someone called Dapplecloud!" "Oh. Sunstar!!! There's someone called Dapplecloud here." "What?!", Ivyflower roared. She raced forward with Sunstar at her side. The tortoiseshell she cat that had followed Brightmist stood infront of Gorsewhisker's parents. "So this is your camp." "Yes, it is. We are thriving very well too.", Sunstar bared his teeth. "And we want to have nothing to do with FrostClan", Ivyflower added. Dapplecloud nodded. "I'm sure Froststar would be very happy to hear about this.", she turned and left, but stopped at Brightmist. She turned to Leafshade, Gorsewhisker, and Brightmist. "Surely one of you would like to come with me?" Ivyflower snarled. Gorsewhisker stood his ground. No one would agree, but he stood corrected when Brightmist yowled: "I am coming with you!" Brightmist She knew it was the right choice. Sunstar and Ivyflower never noticed her and obviously didn't care whether she left or not. "What?!", Gorsewhisker yowled. "Brightmist! What's wrong with you?", Leafshade chided. Brightmist turned away and looked at Sunstar and Ivyflower. Their gazes were fixed on Brightmist, and she gulped. They certainly didn't seem happy. Brightmist looked over at Dapplecloud who stared at her, amused. Then she looked at Sunstar. "Fine, you've won, take her and leave.", he padded back to his den. So that's it. He's really letting me go? This was definitely a good choice. Ivyflower walked back to her den too, and Brightmist couldn't bring herself to look at her littermates. "This was wrong, Brightmist", Leafshade hissed. "This isn't going to help the problem.", Gorsewhisker added. As Dapplecloud led her away, their words echoed in Brightmist's head. Chapter 6-Flameheart Brightmist's P.O.V. '' 'i always knew they wanted me' Brightmist thought bitterly to herself she and Dapplecloud raced through the trees Brightmist hated her family now a refused to call them her kin. "Where here" Dapplecloud said the the tabby she cat she saw snowstorm and thornfang as well as Gleamshine and Mistwing they gave her cold stares but that wasn't a cat she was looking for. Brightmist wanted the one cat she knew her whole life. "B-brightpaw?!" Brightmist whipped around at the voice she cat the hoped to see..Windleap "I'm...Brightmist now" brightmist said shyly to her crush "Why have you come back you TRAITOR!" Snowstorm Growled at the tabby she-cat a young cat came out of a small den to see whats going on "Snowstorm whats with all the noise? "The young she-cat asked "Bright...mist this si junipercloud our medicine cat" snowstorm growled still not trusting the young cat "Let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Froststar demanded to the clan "i have thought after dapplecloud told me the news Brightmist will join Frostclan" Froststar said "What?!" all of Frostclan:Dapplecloud snowstorm thornfang junipercloud windstep gleamshine and mistwwing yowled Chapter 7 -Pumpkintail (new writer) Brightmist looked around, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces. Froststar came to her, her ice-blue gaze burning. "Come to my den," she meowed firmly. Brightmist followed Froststar to her den. She needs to get used to feel Froststone under her again. Froststar looked at her. "Why did you want to join back?" she asked. Brightmist gulped. "Sunstorm - now Sunstar - formed his own Clan and... well... I accidentally led a pack of dogs to our camp. He got enraged. I think he is ashamed to call me his daughter." Brightmist's blue eyes were full of tears, but she hold them. Froststar gave her a sorrowful look. "Go to warriors' den and rest." she meowed. Brightmist did as she was told and fell asleep. In the dream, she saw Windleap being attacked by no one else then Gorsewhisker and Leafshade. She tried to help him, but she couldn't move. They turned their gazes on their sister. Brightmist gasped in horror. Those eyes were red with rage. A strange flame was burning inside them. ''No! This can't be...! Gorsewhisker leaped right on Brightmist. With the last glance, she saw the eyes of her former Clanmates look the same as her siblings'. Brightmist's eyes flung open. Her heart was beating rabbit's legs on the moor earth. There was a lot of rush in the camp. Brightmist poked her head out of the den. She gasped in horror. The camp was flooded with SunClan cats. They were attacking everything. Apprentices, elders, even kits... She saw Windleap defeating the nursery from Leafshade and Gorsewhisker, but her brothers were not her brothers anymore. These cats just wanted to kill all of the FrosClan cats. Gorsewhisker reared and kicked Windleap in his chest, while Leafshade sliced his throat open. Her siblings rushed to the nursery, picking the weakest queens and kits. Just when Leafshade wanted to sink her teeth in one of the kits, Brightmist, with heavy heart, leaped on top of her and killed her. "TRAITOR!" yowled her sister and then closed her eyes. Something leaped on her from behind. "Good night, sister," meowed Gorsewhisker to her ear. Brightmist reared but it was too late. Gorsewhisker, claws sheathed, gave her a blow to her head. Then, only darkness. Chapter 8-Foxey Gorsewhisker could not believe it. He might've killed Brightmist! But she killed Leafshade. In one day, all his littermates were gone. Sunstar scratched his claws. "FrostClan was always trouble!" Ivyflower sobbed. "They took my poor Leafshade!" Of course, his parents didn't know the real murderer. Gorsewhisker thought it best not to tell them. "Brightmist might be dead too.", he added. Sunstar's gaze hardened. "Brightmist". Ivyflower stiffened. "Why did she leave in the first place anyways?", she snapped. "Why does she like FrostClan better?", Sunstar snarled. Gorsewhisker flinched at his parents' sharp tone. "Well now that she knows what they did to Leafshade, perhaps she'd come b-"Never! She was senseless as a kit! SHE is the one who caused this war! SHE IS THE CAUSE OF LEAFSHADE'S DEATH!", Ivyflower screeched. His mother fell, sobbing miserably. Gorsewhisker was about to comfort her, but Sunstar pressed his pelt against hers, and licked away her tears. "What did we ever do to her that she would be so spoiled?", Ivyflower snapped. Gorsewhisker turned and saw Crowwing staring at them. He unexpectedly blushed. What? Why did he do that. He quickly turned away, and cuddled in with his family hoping Crowwing hadn't noticed. --- Brightmist's den was of stone walls. She couldn't believe what happened. Her selfishness had cost Leafshade's life...and Windleap. Her love had died before she could confess. "Brightmist! Do you want to see Amberflame's kits?", Snowstorm asked, padding in the den.Brightmist nodded. "Welcome!",Amberflame meowed warmly. "Would you like to know their names?" Brightmist nodded. "The black one is Sloekit, the tabby is Swiftkit, and the silver one is Leafkit." Chapter 9 ~Flameheart Brightmist couln't believe it leaf''kit looked JUST like leaf''shade Brightmist stared at Leafkit for a brief moment before blinking "Congratulations amberflame your kits are amazing and i'm sure they will grow into strong warriors of frostclan" Brightmist said smiling warmly at the three kits Amberflame nodded and Brightmist said goodbye and left the nursery. *time skip four moons* Sloekit was with Brightmist her showing him how to catch prey from a long distance again until... "Brightmist to my den please" Dapplestar called two moons ago Froststar had lost her final life to a battle against Blackcough. Dapplestar took over as leader after that. "Yes? Dapplestar?" Brightmist said looking over to her leader. "you have gotten close to Sloekit-I've decided along with with Amberflame...You will mentor Sloekit do you accept such?" Dapplestar asked tilting her head to the side. "I will gladly accept being mentor to Sloekit" brightmist said dipping her head with that she went off to see hwo Sloekit was with hsi practicing to her suprise he had caught a moth Leafkits P.O.V I cant believe she's going to mentor sloekit he's my brother to top that off she killed me! at least i wont get that traitor fox-hearted mouse-brien as MY mentor and AT least Swiftkit is safe from that murderer!' Leafkit thought to herself *two moons later* "let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Dapplestar yowled as cats gathered below "Today we have Three new apprentices! Leafkit Swiftkit Sloekit Step forward!" the three kits stepped forward ready to be apprentices of Frostclan. "leafkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be called Leafpaw.....Gleamshine is your mentor" Leaf''paw touched noses to her new mentor. "swiftkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be called Swiftpaw...snowstorm will mentor you" Swift''paw'' touched noses with his new mentor Sloekit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be called Sloepaw! Brightmist will mentor you!" Sloe''paw touched noses with brightmist. "Leafpaw! Swiftpaw! Sloepaw!" the clan cheered then they where dismissed Brightmist P.O.V "So what do what start with?!" Sloepaw asked eximent edged in his voice "Well I was thinking.....' Chapter 10 ~Pumpkintail Brightmist shrugged. "I was thinking a patrol?" she suggested. Sloepaw nodded. His eyes were shining with the same light as Leafpaw's and Swiftpaw's. She gestured with her tail. "Follow me!" she told him and walked out of the camp. --- Sunstar gazed towards the shining moon. His daughter killed his second daughter. Maybe Brightmist was not his daughter anymore. ''Maybe she never was. He heard pawsteps behind him. "Sunstar?" called Ivyflower. "I was worried. About you. How could Brightmist do such a thing? She is my - our - daughter! I didn't raise her like that!" Sunstar slowly turned on her. "Maybe... maybe we can make her our daughter again." At first, Ivyflower didn't seem to understand. But then, a big smile settled on her face. "But how are we going to do it?" she asked. Sunstar blinked. "We won't pray to StarClan, Ivyflower. We don't follow them, after all." With that, he spun around and trotted towards a pool. Ivyflower followed him. "What? Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "Dark Forest gave us power to be scarier and better fighters than before." he meowed "Maybe they can give us our daughter back." Sunstar leaped on the rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the rock for a Clan meeting!" When the cats gathered, he picked three warriors. "Badgerpelt, Crowwing and Gorsewhisker! You have to go to FrostClan and bring Brightmist back. Without her, don't even come back!" With that. he slowly walked to his den, followed by Ivyflower. Tomorrow, or later, his daughter will be back. Chapter 11 ~Foxey "What do you want?", Leafpaw snapped. Brightmist was staring at her in narrowed eyes. "You are not allowed to eat before feeding your Clan? Hasn't your mentor taught you that?" Of course Gleamshine had, but Leafpaw forgot. "Why can't you mind your own business?", she stormed away, dragging her mouse away. "Why do you hate my mentor so much?", Sloepaw meowed. "Because. She is snobby and selfish.", Leafpaw huffed. "What did she ever do? All she does is mope around flinching whenever there's wind", Swiftpaw meowed. "Don't you know", Leafpaw whirled on Sloepaw. 'You are her apprentice!!!" "Alright, 'k, I'll talk to her. But it really is none of our business. ---- Brightmist got up from her nest and padded out of her nest. But as soon as she did, she toppled over and an intense pain grew in her belly. "Help!", she called. Chapter 12 ~ Flame Junipiercloud snowstorm Sloepaw and Gleamshine was instantly at her side "Whats wrong with her?!I'm not gonna lose my mentor am I?!" Sloepaw panicked "She....She's having kits!" Junipiercloud meowed "what?!...I remeber that when windleap kept her warm......oh Starclan!" Gleamshine yowled "Ok! brightmist bite down on this stick!" Junipiercloud shoved a stick under Brightmist's nose Brightmist bit down as junipiercloud told her what to do Soon Brightmist had four healthy kits she saw leafpaw glaring her her kits seathing her claws. Brightmist curled around her kits snowstorm saw what leafpaw was doing and since she once had kits of her own she understood. "what will you name them?" snowstorm asked calmly "this one..Swiftkit, dark gray tom.....this young tabby she-cat has Windleaps stripes and my tabby fur....Birchkit......This dark ginger tom...Redkit.....This she-cat with creamy like fur....Dawnkitkit..." brightmist said she had no one to father her kits. "They wont meet their father for a while though...." brightmist said worry in her eyes Icestone seemingly hearing the talk stepped in he loved brightmist from the start but Windleap took her from him "i'll father the kits"Icestone said hoping Brightmist would accept "Thank you..Icestone" Brightmist said looking down on her four kits "Let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Dapplestar yowled "Sloepaw needs a new mentor while Brightmist has her kits to care for...sloepaw your mentor will be..." Chapter 13 Pumpkintail "...Icestone..." finished Dapplestar. Her tortoiseshell fur was sparkling with the first snowflakes of today. "Now, everyone should sleep, especially Brightmist and Junipercloud." Junipercloud went to her den, her heart full of guilt. There was a fifth kit. She was alone. She went to take some more herbs after she delivered the third kit. But when she came back, the kit was not there. She considered telling it to Brightmist, but what use would it be? Dapplestar would have to sort the patrol to find him, and Brightmist woud be upser. It's much better to leave it be. But the FrostClan medicine cat couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. She never will. Gorsewhisker rushed to the SunClan camp. His father's eyes were narrowed. "Where is Brightmist?" he asked coldly. "I don't have her, but I have her kit," meowed Gorsewhisker. "With this, we can have Brightmist under control. And there is someone else you might want to talk with." Leafpaw came to the clearing. Her tabby pelt was glowing in the moonlight. "I'm Leafshade," she hissed, "I will spy for you." Sunstar nodded, his ears pricked. "Deal," he meowed. Chapter 14 ~ Foxey Brightmist sighed as she padded back to her den. There lay her beautiful kits. Swiftkit, Redkit, Birchkit and...Dawnkit? The next second, the sleepy, tired, Clan woke up to "WHERE IS DAWNKIT???" Dapplestar ran up to the raging queen. "What do you mean, Brightmist?". "Dawnkit is gone!" Dapplestar gasped. "We must find her!", she began organizing search parties. But Brightmist knew what had happened, She smelled Gorsewhisker's scent. How dare my brother do this?" --- "Stand up!", Ivyflower snapped. The stubborn cream kit glared at her. "So that's how it's going to be?", the silver tabby picked up the kit and put her up in the tall oak. By now, SunClan had figured out that Brightmist's daughter was scared of heights. Dawnkit wailed, and for a moment, Gorsewhisker felt pity. But a surge of anger replaced it. "Shut up!", he yowled, and almost immediately his niece quieted down to mere trembling. "All right. I will let you down once more if you ''behave. Great StarClan, in every way is she spoiled as her mother!", Ivyflower meowed. "Don't you insult Brightmist! Mommy is awesome!", Dawnkit shrieked. Nobody paid attention, and Ivyflower left to talk to Sunstar. Gorsewhisker glared at the kit. If Brightmist didn't come by this sunset, (if Sunstar or Ivyflower didn't do it), he would kill the kit between his own claws. His love for his sister had changed to black, ever since she betrayed them and killed Leafshade. Of course, she was reborn now as Leafpaw, but she was a monster unlike her usual kind, sympathetic self. As am I. Brightmist did this. He changed his mind. When Brightmist came, he would kill her, and Dawnkit both-"How could you be so heartless?!", a shriek sounded. Crowwing. The beautiful black she cat stood in front of him, and Gorsewhisker's heart fluttered. But his love was glowering. "How could you let your family do this?" He was suddenly furious. "What would you rather? My backstabbing sister to get away with it?" "She's a kit!" "She's my sister's kit!" "So? Brightmist already had a hard life, I thought you'd know that! Her parents have always neglected her, and clearly her heart belongs with FrostClan. I get you wanted her back, but this is what happens if you try to change destiny. You and Leafshade attacking FrostClan was not right, and now your poor sister is even more miserable because of you. Her kits are now her only chance of happiness, and you, you took that away from her. She will break down when she finds out what SunClan has been doing to her kit." Gorsewhisker was stunned. Never, had he ever thought that. But what did Crowwing know? "And you know what you should do? Stay out of my family business! You are a loner we care for, so respect us or leave for all I care!" Regret engulfed him as the cat he loved, flinched and ran to her den. What have I become? --- Here she was. Back in her "home". Brightmist knew they'd keep Dawnkit in camp, so she went there. Everyone's eyes went wide. She gulped. Then she saw Leafpaw there, who looked scared. What was she''doing here? "Mommy!", Dawnkit ran over to Brightmist, and she felt contended. Just then, Ivyflower pinned the kit down and slashed her claws down her back. Blood began to spill, and the kit screamed with pain. "''MOTHER!", Brightmist shrieked. "Mother?", Ivyflower purred. "Is that what I am to you, daughter darling?" Brightmist started to cry. "Please...-I'll stay here. I'll always be obedient, and never say a word if you let me have her." Sunstar and Ivyflower let out exasperated sighs. Ivyflower meowed: "But darling, this is a FrostClan tom's kits, an we hate FrostClan blood. I mean, you have other kits. And if you let us have this one- "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU WILL HURT HER. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL DAWNKIT FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!", she heaved a large sigh. "What do you want from me?" Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "We want you to live here, and be a good daughter, as we have always been wonderful parents to you." Brightmist couldn't believe this. "Wonderful parents? So neglecting one kit out of 3 is good parenting? You know what would be good parenting? By giving me my kit and breaking all bonds with me. That is what you need to do. Because if you want revenge, you got it. No parent could hurt their kit the way you did tonight." Everyone was silent. Until Crowwing stomped out of her den, and over to Dawnkit. Brightmist narrowed her eyes. But Crowwing lifted the cream kit, an set her down in front of her mother. Brightmist gasped. "Dawn...kit?" Her tough, stubborn kit mewled helplessly, and pressed herself against her mother's stomach, searching for milk. She gently pulled away. With tear stained, eyes, a furious mood, and a broken heart, Brightmist lifted up Dawnkit and padded out of camp, out of her family. Chapter 15 ~ Flameheart '''they did that they really did that! some family they are! Brightmist Thought as she padded through the trees with her kit her family had betrayed her....and Crowwing helped her...Why? She tore into camp the cat sseeing Dawnkit, Junipercloud rushed over taking Dawnkit to fix her up. "where was she?" Asked dapplestar..Brightmist explained how Gorsewhisker took her kit for Sunclan how her parents thought she was spoiled Crowwing let her have her kit but she left out the part where she saw Leafpaw...Leafpaw was only an apprentice...right? 4 moons later ( they was 2 moons ok leave me alone!) Dawnpaws mentor was Mistwing Redpaws mentor was Gleamshine....also a forgot to mention Leaf''paw'' Became Leaf''shine'' after her mentor Sloepaw is Sloeclaw and Swiftpaw is Swiftflight anyways Swiftpaw got Snowstorm And Birchpaw got to be a medicine cat. Gorsewhiskers P.O.V Four moons ......four moons since it happend Now.....i'm gonna do it...im gonna admit my feelings to Crowwing Gorsewisker padded over to Crowwing who gave a slight glare and returned to her mouse "Look Crowwing I'm Really sorry about what i said four moons ago and i really- gorse wisker was cut off by Crowwing "What? what is it ow come it took you FOUR moons to realize what you did! i almost took your "advice" And go back to loner life!"crowwing hissed Gorsewhisker was taken back by what Crowwing said "C-Crowwing I really didn't mean what i said i was angry...and I just need to-" "Blinded by anger by stealing your sisters kit after se was neglected by er own parents then they think se was spoiled and that they where good parents? by almost killing her kit you stole another kit as well who nis now Brackenpaw of Sunclan im suprised you didnt kill him you where a fox-heart back then i would expect no diffrent this time!!" Crowwing growled tears formed in her eyes. "I loved you Gorsewhisker and i didnt see you as a badger-hearted killer i hoped to start a family with you so our kits will have kits and there kits will have kits! but i guess that wont happen since you thought i was nothing but loner who had no respect for your family!" crowwing yowled drawing the attention of sunstar Brackenpaw badgerpelt and Ivyflower "But Crowwing i was angry back then...I loved you too and i didnt expect this to take so an impact on you....Crowwing I'm sorry...I love you Crowwing please.....I didn't mean anything" Gorsewhisker bowed his head to his supirse crowwing got up and licked is cheek sitting down beside im and pushing the remains of the mouse to him smiling slightly *time skip four moons* "one more crowwing one more!' mothpelt yowled as Crowwing kitted so far there where three kits "ok Crowwing thats the last one" motpelt said as four kits suckled her belly. Mothpelt dashed outside to see a panicking -newly-named-deputy Gorsewhisker he saw her "is crowwing ok? are the kits healthy? Does she need anything to eat? where any of them stillborn are the kits okay how many where there? is there to many for her to handle/ I cou-" he was cut off by Mothpelt "Calm down you stupid Fur-ball she just needs rest but you might wanna name them first." mothpelt said going back off to her den, Gorsewhisker Padded into the nursery over to Crowwing Sunstar came in to see his grandchildren "tis one is a tom he looks just like you but....has my black and white paw....I like Breezekit......this one...white with gray patches...Featherkit......" Crowwing let gorsewhisker name the Other two. "This one is black and white....Flightkit......Tis one looks just like...Brightmist...i think we should call her-" "No!" Sunstar growled "I will not allow this kit in sunclan or any ote rcats who look like Brightmist Take it and leave for it for the foxes!" He hissed. "no sunstar you look like brightmist as well there ar emany golden tabby in the forest you get rid of them half of sunclan would be gone as well you would have to leave since your own daughter looks like you" Crowwing growled taking sunstar back "Fine....but her name WILL be Fallenkit if you want to keep her in sunclan" sunstar growled and padded out. "oh Fallenkit...i wish you had a better name" Crowwing said on the verge of tears Gorsewhisker wanted to comfort her. "I tink Fallenkit is a good name imake sher sound strong and think about what her warrior name could be? Fallenrain Fallensnow Fallenleaf? Fallenfeather?" Gorsewisker said Yeah...your right my little Fallenkit....graykit...breezekit and berrykit" Crowwing said they enyjoyed the moment until brackenpaw called for gorsewhisker... Brightmist P.O.V "Thank you Swiftpaw" Brightmist said kindly the apprentice nodded and padded off to go hunting once again Swiftpaws P.O.V (cause i can) I was patroling the border and felt a cat tackle me....SUNCLAN! I kicked the cat off apprentice sized about my age he looked like...Brightmist?! Chapter 16 ~ Pumpkintail Swiftpaw slammed the tom to the ground. "Go away," he growled and got off. The tom glared at him and stormed off. "WHAT?!" Crowwing poked her head out. She saw Gorsewhisker and Brackenpaw. Brackenpaw looked scared from his raging mentor. Before Crowwing could do anything, he scratched Brackenpaw's shoulder. Crowwing hasped. Gorsewhisker was still a crual monster he was. But I can change him. Sunstar called a meeting. Crowwing left her sleeping kits and padded out of the nursery. "From now on, kits will be apprenticed at 4 moons!" he yowled. After the meeting, Crowwing trotted over to Gorsewhisker. "How can you let him!" she yelled. Her mate looked at her calmly. "Our kits will be okay," he meowed and padded away. Crowwing's kits were now 2 moons old. No. It was night. Crowwing nudged her kits. "Wake up, we have to go," she purred. Featherkit blinked. "...Mommy...?" she asked sleepily. Crowwing licked her head. "Sorry, but we have to. I promise we will rest soon." They traveled through the forest. The kits were tumbling over each other sleepily. Crowwing knew how cruel this was, but what is she saving them from is far worse. Featherkit collapsed to the ground. "...Mom, please, I can't go anymore..." she whimpered. Crowwing felt as if claws tore her heart. She trotted to her kit and curled around her. Was this bad idea after all? Suddenly, ferns behind them rustled. Crowwing sprang up, ready to defend her kits. FrostClan! Icestone, Brightmist, Thornfang and Dawnpaw. When they saw her, they unsheathed their claws. But Brightmist recognized her. "Stop! This is Crowwing! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Behind Crowwing, Featherkit let out a wail. Gazes of the FrostClan cats' softened. "Come on. We will take you to the camp. When they finally arrived to the camp, Dapplestar rushed to them. "Crowwing! What are you doing here? Oh, kits!" she yowled. "Junipercloud! Birchpaw!" the two cats rushed to the queen and led her to nursery. When she lied down, Dawnpaw brought her a plump blackbird. "So," started Dapplestar, "why did you leave?" Crowwing licked her sleeping kits. "Sunstar decided that kits will be apprenticed at 4 moons. Gorsewhisker - the father - said that they will be okay, but I know that they won't." Brightmist thrust her way to the nursery. "There isn't worse fear other than queen's for her kits. Knowing that one day, they will fight and risk their lives... Right, Crowwing?" she purred. Crowwing nodded. She realized what must've Brightmist feel back then. Before Dapplestar left, Crowwing quickly asked. "Dapplestar? Sunstar named this kot Fallenkit, because she looks like Brightmist. Can you renama her?" she whispered, her eyes stained with tears. Dapplestar gave her and Fallenkit a sorrowful glance. "Of course. Her name from now on will be Lightkit!" she annouced and padded away, followed by Brightmist. Crowwing curled around her kits, falling asleep. Chapter 17 ~ Foxey Ivyflower sat down in the center of camp. Oh how great the first days of SunClan were. How she'd clean up camp with Leafpaw...and Brightpaw could've done it with them too. She realized that her selfishness and ignorance had led to her kits' miserable lives. And I tortured Dawnkit It was enough. She was a bad example of a cat to exist, a bad name, a disappointment. She just had to. Ivyflower rushed down out of camp, through the woods, tears falling, and into the Carrionplace. The silver and white she cat could hear, the menacing chittering of rats, and she padded in. The rats paused and stared at her, eyes lit with excited disbelief. She closed her eyes and allowed the rats to rip her up; she closed her eyes, soaked in blood, waiting for it to be over. Brightmist. I am so sorry. --- Sunstar just could not find his mate. Where was she? He tracked her sent down to the Carrionplace, and stopped. Could it be....no. But he could smell fresh blood. His heart stopped beating, and he crumpled to the ground. Just immediately, a tabby she cat appeared. Froststar. She looked at him, a smirk playing on her muzzle. "Out of StarClan, you. And away from Ivyflower. Roam in your own world", and Sunstar felt a ting as he was sent up to heaven. Alone. And as Froststar said, nobody was there. --- Gorsewhisker stared at his father's grave. Life was so dull now. Badgerpelt and Crowwing were missing too. "Um...weren't we going to catch prey today?", a meek voice asked. Gorsewhisker whirled around and knocked his apprentice down. He slashed his chest. "YOU! I will let you live, idiot, so get out of my sight!", Brackenpaw wailed and took off. Probably gone to twolegplace, wretch. Gorsewhisker sighed, and he felt a cat's presence. It was Leafpaw. Her eyes were narrowed and she meowed. "There's something I must tell you." He was so frustrated that he might have clawed the apprentice's ears. "What?", his voice was gentle as that was his good sister. She purred. "Well...I used to be Leafshade..." What? "But I wanted to be rid of her. She was holding me back and now I'm real me" "Where is Leafshade now?" "In StarClan" "Oh...so it's just you and me here." Leafpaw nudged him hard. "Don't you get it? I let her go cause she was your sister!" "Huh?" "So now I can be your mate!" "...What" A smirk played on her muzzle. "Heya, this Leafpaw has been liking for some time now" "But...Crowwing" Almost immediately, the silver and white tabby's fur bristled. Her eyes narrowed, and her face was cross. "Crowwing is a self-centered mouse-brain who bore your kits then fled to FrostClan with them! I was born but came here!" "Crowwing left?", his claws were unsheathed now. But Leafpaw licked his shoulder, comfortingly. Gorsewhisker, with a smile that hadn't been there for a long time, ran up to Sunrock. "I Gorsestar, leader of SunClan, hereby declare Leafpaw as Leafspirit now! She will be deputy! And side, by side, both walked to their den. --- "Brightmist calm down!" "NO! How dare you do this, Junipercloud I trusted you!" The medicine cat sighed. "I sense him in the Twolegplace" Brightmist's eyes widened. "I will find him" Crowwing meowed: "I will come with you" "Your kits!" "I will look after them", Junipercloud meowed. "It's the least I can do. Here are your traveling herbs" The two friends, ate, then left. Junipercloud padded over to Dapplestar's den to inform her, when I sharp pang pierced her. Something terribly wrong was going to happen. But the she cats had already left. Chapter 18 ~ Flameheart Badgerpelt saw the sunclan camp and ran in she had went to look for crowwing where they grew up and now she has returned "Why are you here Gorsestar hissed "I am not a traitor i knew how much you loved my sister i went to look for ehr and-" she got cut off by Gorsestar "shes in Frostclan she went raise her kits There" he hissed Badgerpelt gaped in awe "im still a warrior of Sunclan i just-" "I understand rest" Gorsestar said cutting her off again Badgerpelt nodded and padded off Brightmists P.O.V the cats raced through the trees to the carrion place to find brackenpaw in a small den and further in the place the smell of.....Blood!!!! the cats took Brackenpaw to Frostclan camp will a raced the where the blood was coming from What i saw shocked me Ivyflower....mother "B-Brightmist is that you?" Ivyflower croaked "Ivyflower....why?" Brightmist asked in shock "Because i hurt you.....by neglecting you i was the cause of leafshades death im the reason dawnpaw has a scar im the reason Sunclan was formed" Ivyflower croaked "I love Brightmist a really do thats why i did this" Ivyflower coughed brightmis could see the life draining from her eye and her breathing slowed "I love you too Ivyflower....Mother" Brightmist choked but realized there was still time Brightmist explained all that happend her kits and crowwings kits came to comfort her "she will be treated and kept here"dapplestar said sternlyIvyflower did recover and chose to stay in frostclan for just a bit.. -Three moons later- "Dapplestar no no you have to live!" junipiercloud wailed as Brightmist and Thornfang was beside there leader "I-i Cant go on junipier........cloud...........Thorn....fang .......will...make...a....great...lea-.......my ....time...is..up" Dapplestar coughed and she layed still.... Chapter 19 ~Pumpkintail❤️ Gorsestar bounded through the forest, Leafspirit at his side. Leaves were crunching under his paws, breeze ruffled his pelt. Suddenly, he heard a crack. He spun around. A gray-brown tom padded out of the bushes, followed by more cats. Gorsestar abd Leafspirit stared at them in disbelief. The tom gazed at them. "My name is Wolf and this is my group. We heard about SunClan and we want to join." Murmurs of agreement sounded from the cats. Gorsestar bowed his head. "We are more than glad to have you." Leafspirit nodded. They took the rogues to the camp, where Gorsestar gavethem their new names: Wolffang, Spiritheart, Flamewhisker, Cloudface, Windstorm, Berrypaw, Silverpaw, Heatherpaw, Sandkit, Birchkit and Littlekit. Gorsestar padded to the nursery, gazibg at silver cat lying on a patch of moss - Spiritheart. She was curled around tawny Birchkit, pale ginger Sandkit and white Littlekit. "So, Littlekit, how do you like it here?" he asked the small kit. Littlekit looked at him with her blue eyes, but sayed nothing. Gorsestar blinked. "Mothpelt!" The tortoiseshell padded in. "There is something wrong with Littlekit," he told her. The she-cat nodded as Gorsestar padded out. After hours, Mothpelt finally padded out with Littlekit in her jaws. "I'm sorry. She is deaf." Gorsestar stared at the small white bundle. He leaped on the Sunrock and called a meeting. When the cats gathered, he spoke: "SunClan has a deaf kit. Windstorm, Wolffang, take Littlekit to the woods and leave her there." A cry sounded from the clearing. Spiritheart rushed to Littlekit. "No! You can't!" she creamed. Gorsestar gazed at her. "Yes, I can. I can do whatever I won't. If you want to keep the kit, go away with her." Spiritheart didn't hesitate. "I will! And I will take my kits with me!" she picked Littlekit up and padded away, followed by Birchkit and Sandkit. ~*~*~*~*~ Spiritheart bounded through the forest, her kits at her heels. If it was going to be like this, no. Crack! She spun around. Fox! ~*~*~*~*~ Brightmist padded through the forest, snow crunching. Suddenly, she recognized a shape. Lump of bloody silver fur. She sprang forward. She gasped. It was body of a cat, stained with blood. Two dead kits were lying next to her. A new rang through the forest. "Mom!" Brightmist turned around, searching for the source. She then gazed on the body. Something white moved. A kit! So there was a survivor. She padded forward, sniffing the white kit. Poor thing. She gently picked it up. Crowwing will surely take care of the kit. She padded to the camp, the kit wiggling in her jaws. Thornstar trotted over. "What is that?" he asked. "A kit. A deaf one, I think." Thornstar's eyes narrowed. "What use is the kit for us?" he asked. Brighmist let out a hiss. "What do you expect me to do? Kill it? Leave it there?" Thornstar hesitated, but after a while gave approving nod. He picked the kit up and padded to the nursery, followed by Brightmist. Crowwing was sleeping, until they interrupted her. When she saw the kit, she was quickly awaken. "What? A kit? Where is it from?" "I found her in the forest," meowed Brightmist. "You will take care of her, right?" Crowwing let out a loud purr. "Of course. How do you want to name her?" Thornstar dropped the kit to the nest. "Snowkit," purred Brightmist. Chapter 20 ~ Foxey "Wake up. Please do. Wake up, my dear." Brightmist opened her eyes to see Leafshade glowing in a silvery mist above her. So long..."Leafshade!", Brightmist wailed. "I'm so-"I know and I am too; I took away the one you needed most", Brightmist knew she was talking about Windleap. "But...I ended you" "Tut, that is not of the reason that I came here. If we were to chat I would've came every night. Now, I know this sounds like no deal due to what is happening now, but pay close attention to SunClan. Please...for your own sake as well as all of us" "Why?", Brightmist leaped up. "Oh what are they doing now?" "For you to see. But that is not all. When the sun used to shine, animals used to live in joy, but now, the sun is dark, the cold is love. Only the Brights can fix it, if they try", with that, Leafshade disappeared. --- Leafspirit knew it. She was queen. And Gorsestar was king. She strolled around, passing the nursery, nodding at the kits and queens, who bowed down. It was a day after Spiritheart, Birchkit, Sandkit, and Littlekit had left. Of course Littlekit was too lame to be a warrior. But she could've done some service at least to everyone like cleaning out their moss. If she was instructed to, she could've done it and been of use. But Gorsestar needed warriors that hunt and fought for him. Leafspirit had a glorious thought: It was time she had a servant. And that could've been Littlekit. Oh well, that could be anyone else. These cats were mouse-brains to even think this place would be easy to live in. Not with a deputy like her around. If Gorsestar ever went all nice cool tom, she would get him back on track. "Hey, sweet!", a voice called. Gorsestar padded over to her. She purred and pressed against him. "How was hunting today?", the heart rush that she got from being around Gorsestar appeared. "Amazing. Wolffang is really great at it too; we have 14 kills." "Do you think we have enough for tonight?" "It's perfect", he licked her cheek. He padded over to Cloudface and begin talking about battle training. Leafspirit's eyes darted around. They landed on Silverpaw. She stormed over to where she was chatting with Berrypaw and Heatherpaw. The she cat's eyes widened. "Come here", Leafspirit commanded. "Why for?" "Come" They padded over to behind Leafspirit and Gorsestar's den. Leafspirit glared at her, her silver and white tabby tail curled over her paws. "You are to be a servant from now on" Silverpaw looked stunned. "But...aren't I training?" "Hush! To speak like that again you'll suffer worse than Littlekit!" The apprentice shut her mouth. "Now you must obey me. What you do is clean out mine and Gorsestar's nest, bring me prey, gather things, and most of all, do as I say" The apprentice nodded quickly, in fear and dashed away. "Spend the night in the current apprentice den but tomorrow, you move into your new one" After Silverpaw left, Leafspirit felt satisfaction. As she took a step, she slipped, stumbled, and fell. She felt an odd pain and lump in her belly. What was happening? The End Stay tuned for the next book; to be updated, go to our our main page. Thank you! Author's Note Whoa, this was so cool! Honestly, wehn I asked to join, I did so only for the feel of it. But now, I love it and can't wait for more! Thank god that you thought of this Flame! This will be so awesome! ~Pumpkintail Wow. One of my completed fanfics, that is rare! This story really brought drama and intensity and I just love it; just one of my best works. Hey, Credit to Pumpkin and Flame too, if it had been just me, no drama would've take place! :P -Fox This has been a great collab me fox and pumpkin plan to push this further....i cant wait to see what me and my friends have in store this was a great book and sorry your gonna have to wait till next book to see what ahppend to spiritheart and the kits >:D im happy to have written this story with some of the firs ti met on the wiki <--Flame Category:Foflakin